


Bad Day

by AiyaWorth



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyaWorth/pseuds/AiyaWorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry had a bad day. So he skipped school with Len</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Its my first slash fic

Barry Allen  
Today was a bad day. First Barry missed his alarm, then he couldn't find a clean uniform. Then he was going to ask Joe for a ride to school. But no, the universe seemed to be working against him. Joe had gotten called into work early. Iris has spent the night at Eddie's house and she had the car. His friends were all out of town. So Barry had one option, to call Leonard Snart for a ride to school. Barry doesn't hate Snart. Barry loves Snart. Barry's in love with him. But Snarts friend always gets in the way when he is about to tell him. So Barry called him. Blah blah blah. But the epitome of Barry's bad day was when he heard some smart-ass sophomores talking about Snart.  
Barry was walking to lunch minding his own business when he heard his and Snarts name. So he stopped and listened. "Did you hear that Barry Allen was dropped off late to school by Leonard Snart? Who in their right mind would be friends with that criminal? I heard Snart raped someone and beat them half to death."  
Barry had to resist the urge to punch that smart-ass in the mouth. None of what came out of that person's face was true. Snart did thirty days in prison for false charges of petty theft. He had no clue where this person for that false information from. Barry clenched his fists and stalked toward them.  
"Hey! You smart-ass. Leonard never did that. Leonard is a good man who was only did thirty day in false charges of theft. So shut your mouth. I don't want to hear you or your small friend mouthing Len off anymore." The sophomore, his friends and everyone surrounding them were terrified. Barry was known as the calm senior who never was anything but happy.  
When calm, collected, honor student Barry Allen gets mad enough to defend someone then you know that Barry cares deeply for someone.  
Nobody said anything so Barry turned around and walked away. He had made it to the front doors of the school when he decided to pull out his phone and text Len.  
Leonard Snart  
Len had just finished getting dressed when heard his phone sing. It seems someone has texted him. He picks up his phone and unlocks it. The first thing he sees is his lock screen-a picture of him and Barry when Len graduated High School. The next thing he sees is a text from Barry.  
"Can you pick me up from school? No questions asked."  
Len furrows his eyebrows in concern and surprise. Barry never skips school. And he doesn't have a free period today. Len quickly texted back. "Okay. I'm leaving now."  
He quickly grabs his keys and rushes out of the house promptly forgetting his shoes. The high school was just fifteen minutes away. Len made it their in five because of his concern for Barry.  
When he gets there he stops the car and sees Barry sitting on the curb waiting for him. Barry immediately stands, walks over and gets in the car without a word. "My, my, my. I never thought I'd see the day that The Barry Allen skips school."  
Instead of replying with a snarky remark like Barry usually does he simply says in a harsh tone. "Shove it Snart." Len furrows his brows in concern and surprise again. Instead of speaking Len pulls out of the schools parking lot.  
"Barry what happened? You never skip school and you are clearly upset." Len urges.  
"I've had a rough day. I would have stayed at school if I didn't hear a smart-ass sophomore badmouthing someone I care about."  
"Who were and what did they say about who."  
"Just some sophomores that I'll never talk to again." Barry trails off. He continues in a quieter voice. "They were talking about you. They called you a criminal and claimed that you raped and beat someone half to death. So I yelled at them. I defended you.  
The silence was unBarrable-get it unBarrable as in Barry- Len was the one to break the silence. "Barry. I-I don't know what to say. I guess thank you for defending me and..." instead of finishing that sentence he pulled over.  
He turned to Barry and started talking. "Barry I want you to look at me." Barry looks at him. "Thank you for defending me. Nobody had ever done that except for Lisa. I want to tell you something but you need to keep your mouth shut when I do." He looks pointedly at Barry while saying the last sentence.  
"Barry I'm in love with you. I have been since freshman year college... that's almost five years. I've wanted to tell you for months but every time I tried Mick kept coming out of nowhere and ruined it. Barry I'm so deeply in love with you."  
Barry is surprised. Really really surprised. He didn't think Len would by the one to admit his feelings first. After taking a minute or five to process-process includes a very worried and heartbroken look from Len- Barry finally smiles.  
He turned to Len and instead of saying words he grabs Lens face and losses him. To say Len was excited is an understatement. He was fucking ecstatic. He kisses back without a second thought. Kissing Barry was more than he imagined it would be. It was wonderful, breathtaking (pun intended), it made Len feel warm.  
Barry pulled away first. "I love you too Len."


End file.
